Wireless telecommunication in modern times has witnessed advent of various signal transmission techniques, systems, and methods, such as use of beam forming and beam steering techniques, for enhancing capacity of radio channels. For the advanced high-performance fifth generation communication networks, such as millimeter wave communication, there is a demand for innovative hardware systems, and technologies to support millimeter wave communication in effective and efficent manner. Current antenna systems or antenna arrays, such as phased array antenna or TEM antenna, that are capable of supporting millimeter wave communication comprise multiple radiating antenna elements spaced in a grid pattern on a flat or curved surface of communication elements, such as transmitters and receivers. Such antenna arrays may produce a beam of radio waves that may be electronically steered to desired directions, without physical movement of the antennas. A beam may be formed by adjusting time delay and/or shifting the phase of a signal emitted from each radiating antenna element, so as to steer the beam in the desired direction. Although some of the existing antenna arrays exhibit low loss, however, mass production of such antenna arrays that comprise multiple antenna elements may be difficult and pose certain practical and technical challenges. For example, the multiple antenna elements (usually more than hundred) in an antenna array, needs to be soldered on a substrate during fabrication, which may be difficult and a time-consuming process. This adversely impacts the total cycle time to produce an antenna array. Further, assembly and packaging of such large sized antenna arrays may be difficult and cost intensive task. Thus, an advanced antenna system may be desirable that may be cost-effective, easy to fabricate, assemble, and capable of millimeter wave communication in effective and efficent manner.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.